Shawna
Shawna is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: Marquesas, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: The Australian Outback Shawna began Survivor: The Australian Outback on the green Ogakor tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. She formed an alliance during this time with Cherry and hoped to bring in more people to their alliance. However, the rest of the tribe formed their own alliance and were planning on voting the duo out. When Ogakor lost the next immunity challenge, the majority alliance voted out Cherry. At the tribes second loss and despite scrambling, Shawna became the second person voted out of Ogakor. Survivor: Marquesas After her short appearance in Australia, Shawna competed in Survivor: Marquesas originally on the yellow Maraamu tribe. Early on, she made an alliance with Harry, Eileen and Harriet. At the tribes first losses, the alliance of four voted together and sent home Zach, Arthur and Clara. Maraamu then went on an immunity streak and did not have to vote another person out. At the tribe switch, Shawna remained on Maraamu tribe along with original members Dalton and Eileen. Shawna voted with the original Maraamu members for Jade. However, the votes were tied between her and Dalton. At the revote, Dalton was voted out when Eileen flipped on Shawna. However, Shawna and Eileen were able to bring in Kurtis at their next loss and blindsided Brooklyn. Maraamu then won the remaining challenges, saving Shawna. At this point, Shawna made the merge and was reunited with her original ally Harry. Her, Eileen and Harry voted together at the first merged tribal council for Jade. However, Kurtis was voted out instead. The trio then brought in Jade and Scott at the next vote and Quentin was sent home. By Final 7, the Maraamu alliance was placed in the minority but believed they had Scott and Jade with them. This was unsuccessful and Jade ordered her alliance to blindside and vote out Shawna. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Eileen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her strong performance and loyalty in her previous seasons, Shawna was placed on the yellow Saboga tribe of Survivor: All Stars. Saboga lost the first two challenges and Shawna voted with the women in sending home Nick and Tucker. The tribe then went on a winning streak. On Day 12, Shawna was fearful of the health of her ill father and at the next challenge, decided to quit the game to be with him. Shortly upon her return home, he passed away. Voting History Survivor: Japan Shawna for her fourth season was placed on the green Chikara tribe of Survivor: Japan. Since the main theme of the season was Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, the Chikara tribe was labelled the 'Brawn'. Luckily for her, the tribe only lost once and the majority alliance voted for Dalton. At the tribe switch, Shawna was placed on the red Heiwa tribe along with her original members Kristin, Alice and Axel. She and Kristin were placed at the bottom of the tribe as Axel and Alice joined Alexys and Peighton in their alliance. At their first loss, Kristin was voted out. In their second time at tribal council, Alice was blindsided by Axel, Peighton and Alexys. The tribe lost two more times after this, causing a serious downfall of morale. Shawna, for being an outsider was the first casualty. Voting History Trivia *Before competing in Marquesas, Shawna was considered for Survivor: Fiji. Had she been on the season, she would have been placed on the red Kabayo tribe, consisting of former pre-mergers. *Shawna is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Eileen, Emma, Scott, Aaron, Belle, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *Shawna was the only original member of the Maraamu tribe to be apart of the jury. *She is the first castaway in Survivor history to quit the game and would later be followed by Summer. *Shawna holds the record for the castaways with the least votes cast against her during All Stars with none. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways